Eternal Love
by Bartleby Boy
Summary: A horrible tragedy takes everything away from him. On the edge, he is saved by a kind man with a dark secret. I suck at summaries. VampireFic. AU. RoyEd. Rated M! REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story...How sad.

* * *

I have protected him since the day of his birth and yet he does not know me. Throughout his life I have been forced to watch him from afar. Until now.. '_Tragedy struck yesterday at a small home in Resembool. Trisha Elric (35) and Alphonse Elric (15) were killed due to a botched robbery. The eldest son, sixteen year old Edward Elric, is in critical condition at Resembool Hospital due to sever injuries_.'

~1 Month Later~

I sat and watched him as he stood on the bridge, eying the water below. Something was wrong. He looked scared. It was cold out and he was only wearing ripped jeans and a simple tee. He didn't even bother to braid his long golden hair. Panic set in as he climbed the railing and stood on the ledge. The water below was deep and no doubt freezing.

I had no time to think as he stepped forward. In an instant my arms were wrapped around him. He was struggling. "Let me go!" He yelled as he tried to get away. I ignored his cry and held him tighter. I began stroking his head gently. "You're alright now. I have you." I whispered. He began to relax. After a few moments he was unconscious. After everything went silent I realized what I had done. I am not allowed to interfere. I suppose the only thing to do now is bring him home, since I'm already in trouble.

I sat by his bedside and watched him sleep. He's beautiful. That hair,skin and not to mention those eyes. My thoughts were interrupted when everyone came in to see 'The human'. One by one they piled in. Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye and Meas Hughes. Jean and Meas walked over an immediately started inspecting Ed. Riza pulled me from his side and glared at me. "You don't really expect me to let him stay here, do you?" She asked. I was about to answer when she cut me off. "I mean come on Roy, were vampires we don't have the proper things to take care of him." I looked at her and smiled. "Please? He doesn't have anyone. I'll provide everything he needs." I begged. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine." With that she turned and started walking away.

I walked over and took my seat beside him once more. Jean and Meas were still inspecting him when his eyes slowly started to open. Jean and Meas jumped back while I got closer. "Hey, are you feeling any better? You gave me quite the scare." I said softly. His eye's widened. Within an instant he was sitting up. What he did next shocked me. He lunged forward and hugged me. "You saved me." He said softly as he tighten his grip on me. "I wasn't thinking straight. I-if you weren't there I would be-" I immediately wrapped my arms around him and held him close. "Shh, you're alright now. I have you." he pulled back and looked up at me with those gorgeous golden eyes. "How can I repay you?" he asked. I smiled. "Stay here with us." He looked confused. "Stay here and be safe and happy with us. That's what you can do for me. Deal?" I said as as I held out my hand. He took hold and shook my hand. "Deal, but you have to let me do all I can to repay you. Equivalent exchange."

After everything settled down Edward fell back asleep. The others were off somewhere to themselves while I just sat there and watched him sleep. After awhile I found myself running my fingers through his hair and smiling as I remembered the day I first laid eyes on him.

~16 years ago~

That smell. It was addictive. It was calling to me. I was running as hard as I could to find the angel with that heavenly scent. I noticed I had wound up at a small home. The smell was stronger here. I closed my eyes and sniffed the midnight air. The smell was coming from the upstairs of the house. I effortlessly jumped onto the roof and walked up to the closest window. I quietly opened it and found that the scent was coming from within. I stepped inside and studied the room. A simple white room with white carpet. Blue accents were added to the room. I noticed a changing table, baby toys littered about and the object of my searching laying still in a crib. I walked over and gazed into the small bed. Inside was the most beautiful baby boy I had ever seen. He was pale and small, no doubt a new born. I noticed a blond patch of hair on his head and gently run my fingers through it. After awhile I finally got the courage to gently lift him up and hold him. I stood there with him in my arms, smiling as I gently rocked him. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Hughes standing there with a sad smile. "I see you finally found your soul mate. A bit young isn't he?" He asked playfully. I smiled and looked back down to see two big beautiful golden eyes looking up at me. I was shocked but then suddenly smiled. I was rewarded with a small toothless smile from the boy. Hughes tapped my shoulder and I knew it was time to go. I kissed the baby softly on the forehead and laid him back in his crib. As Hughes and I started to walk back home I looked towards Meas and smiled. "I'll wait for him."

* * *

Equivalent exchange. I write, you review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome back to the second chapter of 'Eternal Love.' I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Thank you for sharing your opinions with me! Oh and since my best friend Yavi (some know her as the author: Myv 382) is practically living with me she's agreed to help me write this Fic! So two for the price of one! Also we've been brainstorming (who knew we could use our brains?) and are currently debating on a special surprise further along in the story but for now it's hush hush!

Disclaimer: We don't own anything mentioned in this story!

* * *

While Edward was asleep I cleaned and fixed the house. The others had gone shopping to get all the things a human would need. We all stood in the kitchen cooking dinner. It seems that if you cant even eat then cooking is impossible. After we had finally finished cooking we began setting the table, only to be interrupted by the sound of a yawn. We all looked over to see Edward standing in the doorway. He was wearing some of my old loose pants and an old white shirt. I smiled when I noticed the shirt was too big but the thing that made me chuckle was the fact that the pants were bunched up and tied at the side with a rubber band. We stood in silence and watched as he ran his hand through his long golden locks. The silence was broken when a loud roar sounded from Ed's stomach, causing him to turn an adorable pink. I laughed and motioned him over to the table. "Come on. Your foods done."

We all sat at the table pretending to eat so Ed wouldn't get suspicious. Edward was eating silently to himself when he finally spoke up. "I know what you are." At this confession everyone's eyes grew wide. "W-what?" I asked ,failing to sound calm. "I heard you both talking outside the door. Plus she yelled it pretty loud so it wasn't hard to hear." He chuckled and continued to eat. "For people who are known for their stealth and secrets you really can blab." We all glanced at each other before turning back to Edward. "Aren't you scared or freaked out?" Jean asked. Edward stopped eating and lowered his head. "You're nothing compared to the people I've seen the past few weeks. Besides I'm far off from normal myself so I have no right to judge." He replied softly. It was silent until we heard a sigh. We all looked over to see Riza pouting at the other end of the table. "Well if you're gonna stay here I guess we'd better introduce ourselves." In return she was given a beautiful smile by the boy.

_~A moment in Ed's childhood~_

_I watched as he hesitated to cross the street. He had been standing there for a good twenty minutes. After awhile I had an idea. I casually strolled up beside him. "You seem a bit scared. Are you alright?" I asked as I looked down at the six year old. He looked up and blushed. He started to fiddle with anything his tiny hands could grab; Hair, backpack, clothes and ect. "This is the first time I've walked home from school alone." He whispered softly. I made funny gestures as I pretended to think, causing an adorable giggle to come from the boy. "Well you're going this way and I'm going this way so how about we go this way together?" I asked with a smile. He nodded with a bright smile on his face. As we were about to cross he tugged at my shirt. I looked down at him with a questioning look. He wrapped his tiny hand around mine and clung on to me. "We need to hold hands. It's a rule." He stated seriously. I laughed and ruffled his hair. We talked about any and everything as we walked to his house. He suddenly stopped and I noticed we had made it to his house. I had been dreading this moment, I don't want to let him go. He turned and smiled at me. "Thank you for walking me home!" He said happily. I smiled and gave a small nod. As he walked up to his front door I called for him. He stopped and turned to face me. I couldn't tell him how much I loved him so I picked something casual. "Good luck with that loose tooth,buddy." He nodded happily and walked inside. Every step I took leading away from him caused my heart to ache. _

~Present Day~

We spent hours talking and we all hit it off really well. It was like Edward had been with us since the beginning. It wasn't until Ed started to yawn that we had to stop. He hugged and thanked everyone then asked if I would walk with him to his room. We walked down the hallway in silence. He suddenly stopped walking and tugged on my shirt. I looked over at him with a questioning look. He blushed and looked away. "I-I'm kinda nervous when staying in new places so I was wondering if I could sleep in your room." He looked up at me with bright gold eyes. "near you." He added with a whisper. I was shocked to say the least. I've known him for years but he doesn't know that so him taking up with me so quickly was a dream come true. I was speechless so I just nodded. He wrapped his hand around mine and clung on to me."We need to hold hands. It's a rule." He stated seriously.

I was reading a book while he laid on my bed. I looked up and noticed he was staring at me. I closed and set aside my book. "May I help you?" I asked playfully. He blushed and covered his head with the covers. "Can you lay down with me until I fall asleep?" He mumbled from under the blanket. My head was running wild with thoughts. I shouldn't do this but for some reason my body wasn't listening and continued to crawl in next to him. He instantly cuddled up next to me. "I'm sorry. I know you don't sleep but I just really need someone right now." He said as he laid his head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him protectively and held on tight. "How can you trust me so easily?" I asked softly as I breathed in his heavenly scent. "I feel like I've know you my whole life. I feel safe, you wouldn't hurt me." He slurred as his eyes closed and breathing slowed. We stayed the whole night like that. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. I kissed he top of his head and whispered. "I love you."

* * *

End of chapter 2. I know it sucks and we're sorry. I have the flu and I kinda might have given it to Yavi so both of us are not in the writing mood but as soon as we feel better we will make it up to you guys. Equivalent exchange: We write and you review.

Love, BartleBy & Yavi!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! We've got news. I DID get Yavi sick (Huggles Yavi) So now Yavi's been banned from her house and over to mine! We have been banished to my room so we have all the time in the world to update! YAY!

Disclaimer: Yavi and I do NOT own anything mentioned in this story.

* * *

The next day I decided to spend the entire day with Ed. The others and I had come up with a plan and I was the distraction. Ed needed his things so the others were sneaking into the crime scene that use to be Ed's home while I occupied him. We ended up sitting in the park watching people stroll by. We had taking a break from talking and fell into a comfortable silence. Edward was leaned up against me with his head on my shoulder. He suddenly sat up and squinted his eyes to see in the distance. "Hey Roy, are they waving at us?" I followed where his finger was pointed. I put my head in my palm and growled. "Oh god." Just then two people came and stopped in front of us. "Hey Roy!" yelled the boy. He bent down and let a young girl slide off his back and onto the ground. The boy was tall and skinny with pale skin and ice blue eyes. His shaggy black hair hung in his face and he was dressed in black from head to toe and covered in piercings. The girl was short and pale with green eyes and had short hair put in pigtails. She was dressed in a black Lolita dress with knee high boots. "Hiya Roy-boy!" She said with an excited wave. "Hello Yavi, BartleBy. What brings you two here?" I asked in annoyance.

Yavi smiled and sat on my lap causing Ed to turn and blush. "Well I smelled your scent and I just HAD to come and see my big brother!" I pushed her off, causing her to land on her butt. She stood up and rubbed the abused area before noticing Ed. "Oh." She said with a look of shock on her face. BartleBy turned and stared at me in disbelief. "Roy, why are you with him?" I smirked and wrapped my arm around Ed, pulling him closer. "Well he's my lover of course." I said calmly. I thought poor Ed was about to have a nose bleed. I laughed. "It's ok he knows what we are." Their eyes grew wider. "We can't get involved with humans! It's against the rules!" Yavi whispered harshly. My grip tightened around Ed. "That is why I left. Those rules don't apply to me anymore." After a few minutes of them debating they turned and smiled. "Sticking it to the man!" They said in unison with a thumbs up. Yavi stepped over and grabbed Ed's hand, shaking it like an idiot. "I'm Yavi it's awesome to meet you!" BartleBy grabbed Ed's free hand and began shaking it. "I'm a Bumble Bee! I mean I'm BartleBy!" he said happily. After awhile of talking to the wonder twins, we parted ways.

~With BartleBy and Yavi~

"I thought it was called Okeechobee?" BartleBy asked as they made their way into the old abandoned house. "Well I think it's oki doki." Replied Yavi, causing them both to giggle. BartleBy was suddenly thrown across the room and into a wall. Yavi was being held up by her throat by a mysterious man with Gold eyes. "Why do you smell like that!" He yelled as his grip tightened. Yavi kept struggling as she looked over at BartleBy. The grip tightened, causing a gut wrenching scream. BartleBy rushed over and Knelled by the man's feet. "It's not us, father! Please release her!" The man dropped the girl with a thud. BartleBy gathered the girl into his arms and cuddled her to his chest. The Man crouched down and looked the two in the eyes. "Tell me who then." He said viciously. BartleBy looked up from the injured vampire in his arms and whispered. "It was brother Roy. He was with a human." The man stood up and turned to walk away. "Envy?" He yelled causing the two to flinch. A man with green hair walked out of the shadows. "Yes Father?" He asked with a sneer. "Shackle them up and make sure its good and tight." He grabbed Envy's wrist as he walked by. "When you're done with them go take care of Roy and the human."

~With Roy and Ed~

"Why are you taking me to Roy's room?" Asked Ed as he was guided down the hall. The others walked behind Ed and I as we walked hand in hand down the hall. I opened the door and pulled him in. He stopped immediately and covered his mouth in shock. Inside the room the bed was covered in his comforter and favorite pillow. His nick knacks were scattered around the room in decoration and his pictures of family and friends were in frames on the end tables. His eyes were watering with unshared tears. He turned to me. "Are you sure you want to share a room with me?" He asked shyly. I smiled and pulled him in a tight embrace. I nodded for the others to leave. Riza left without a word. Havoc did some highly inappropriate interpretations before he left and Hughes just mouthed 'Behave' before winking and closing the door. Edward put his head in the crook of my neck and sighed in content. "The first time in a long time I feel safe. Thank you Roy."

* * *

BartleBy: DID YOU SEE THAT! (points to story) that's us!

Yavi: YEA- wait...Why am I all fragile and cowardly in this?

BartleBy: (Laughs nervously) Haha Tune in next time! Equivalent exchange: We write and you reveiw!


End file.
